Raion Yūkioto
|- style="" | colspan="6" style=""| NAME INTERPRETATION: 勇気音 ライオン(Raion Yūkioto; Raion Yūkioto) First name is last in Japanese, making it Yūkioto Raion- (勇気音 ライオン)-Meaning Brave sounding, Lion |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: UTAUloid Zodiac MODEL: ♌-Leo (The Lion) |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Male' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | Logical:D3~F#4 Ideal:(with w4U or TIPS) A2~C5 | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Megumi Tsukiko- Childhood Friend, considered love interest Ichigo Otomezauta-Childhood friend 【AL!CE】- Creator |- | align="center"|AGE |'15-16' | align="center"|GENRE |Any | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |N/A |- | align="center"| WEIGHT | 128lbs 58kg | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM | Earbuds And Or Yellow Perch | align="center"|CREATOR |Alice |- | align="center"|HEIGHT | 5'7- 5 9(??cm) | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |Alice | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |OFFICIAL ART |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'July 30' | align="center"|LIKES |Being smarter than others, wining, keeping to himself, quiet, sleeping, reading manga. | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |YOUTUBE |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'March 11 2012' | align="center"|DISLIKES |Pedophiles, talking in general. The world, loud noises, when he breaks things. | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |Q |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: He usually keeps to himself. As a child he would often follow and mostly protect the ones he was close too. Though not many dared to talk to him, due to is enclosed nature. He has a strong disliking for cocky and over all rude beings.Overall, he is the definition of calm, though sometimes the meaning of scary. He is especially over protective over certain people and lazy. He keeps his earbuds in his ears, even if they are not plugged in, to keep away from conversations. In addition, he tends to read a manga to which he has ducktaped the cover and back to. It has been stated that it might be a porno/hentai series, which leads to related characters seeing him as a silent perv.On occasion it has been noted that he breaks things regularly, though he may not like doing so, it just happens. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Black Eye color: Yellow-Gold Earphones: Ear Buds, usually not plugged in Dress: A white-grey under shirt with a dark grey hoddie over. Lights on his right sleve, zipper sides, pockets and hood. As well as on his dark blue-grey pants, which lead to his black and silver skater shoes. Nationality/Race: American UTAU with a Japanese Lifestyle Old reference. New referance to the right--> Voice Configuration ACT 2.0 *NEW*-HERE He is also working on the Chinese Zodiac appends. Tiger Append~(strong) Mouse/Rat Append~(soft) Dragon~(strong and smooth) Dog append~(louder and playfull) To contact Alice please E-mail---Kitcat190@hotmail.com. Raion's Voicebank is all rights reseved! You MAY NOT, pitch it down or up to use as your own UTAU. Please ask to pitch it down or up to make a Raion Yūkioto character from him! Password is ment to keep these rules intact thank you! Usage Rights Raion Yukioto's Voice is not to be sold for profit or any kind of payment stage production. He is not to be used as a source of hate crimes, Violent rants, or preaches of anykind. Raion's voice should be used only for songs, but if any questions just contact Alice. Raion's voice may be used in violent songs. Raion's voice may be held in sexual songs, but none other than that. You may NOT rp Raion's character without asking. You may draw him is you like, you may also ask to be apart of the Zodiac Family. You MAY sell Raion's design for profit in the following ways: -Only create him and him only -Can be used to sell things such as :Wallpapers, Keychains ect. -Do not sell anything sexual -Raion may be present next to any Vocaloid, or UTAU -The design MUST be his and his only, not changing anything Trivia ♪ Raion resembles the apperance of an anime character ♫ His first voice resembled a british frog ♪ Originally, his love interest was Megumi, but it is now left open for others to decide ♫ He has been shown to be secretevly a perv. ♪ His name is an Engrish way of saying Lion, due to the fact the original word for lion did not fit right. ♫ He has sharp canine teeth to look as though he were like a "lion" Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:North America